I promise Tsubasa
by mimichanMC
Summary: Para no fallar a la tradcion aqui esta el I promise de tsubasa, espero les guste y vean los demas por alli jeje.


_Todos los personajes  de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertenecen a la compañía CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La luna tenía un aura rojo intenso que le daba una apariencia de magia, el viento corría con calma en medio del desierto, llevándose con él las suaves gotas de roció de una lluvia temprana y las hojas muertas de los árboles casi inexistentes, las luciérnagas extranjeras eran la única luz a la mitad de la noche, ellas y las ultimas brazas ardientes de una fogata. Estaban solos, finalmente el viaje se había terminado. Habían regresado finalmente al reino de Clow

Todas las memorias había sido recuperadas, excepto aquellas que habían sido el canje con los poderes de la bruja, todos había cumplido sus propósitos de una u otra manera.

En medio del viaje el enemigo había sido derrotado, aquel que perseguía a Fai había sido encarcelado en hielo permanentemente y al mago había regresado a su casa, al igual que Kurogane que había cobrado su venganza y había adquirido el tipo de fuerza por la que había sido forzado a viajar, el enemigo que los perseguía en busca del misteriosos poder de la princesa había sido derrotado también y puesto en el lugar que merecía. Y ellos…

Sakura había regresado a ser la misma que antes, quizá no la misma, había adquirido una madures y una fuerza espiritual que de ningún otro modo hubiera poseído nunca, al igual que el joven de ojos miel, había descubierto, su pasado, su presente e iba en camino de su destino.

Pero antes de entregarse los dos a la realidad habían hecho una pausa para los dos.

**_Will I always be there for you?_**

**_When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?_**

_¿Estaré allí siempre para ti? Cuando necesites a alguien. ¿Seré yo a quien necesites?_

Dentro del fantástico viaje los dos jóvenes, demasiado cercanos, demasiado necesitados el uno del otro, la exigencia, la compañía, la amistada, la atracción, todos esos sentimientos intensos se habían convertido en un amor puro y verdadero. El corazón había ido más allá de los recuerdos, los recuerdos del alma se habían negado a dejar morir el amor que habían tenido desde que se conocían, y había dejado que ese sentimiento de adoración se apoderara de ellos.

La carpa blanca flotaba casi tímidamente sobre sus cabezas, la princesa hizo un mohín y se acomodo mejor en los brazos de su tierno acompañante,  el cabello le cayó sobre las sienes y la mano de estilizados y elegantes dedos morenos le apartó el cabello del rostro y la contemplo de nuevo.

Quizá por última vez.

En su cabeza no dejaban de correr los pensamientos dolorosos que si bien sabía que un día se harían realidad no dejaban de atormentarlo por eso.

Ya no sería más él quien cuidara de la querida princesa, no sería más él quien acudiera a su llamado a la mitad de la noche cuando algo le causaba miedo, ya no sería más él quien estaría allí para ella cuando lo necesitara. Y si no era él, ¿Quién sería?

**_Will I do all my best to, to protect you?_**

**_When the tears get near your eyes _**

**_Will I be the one that's by your side?_**

_¿Seré yo la mejor para protegerte? Cuando las lagrimas estén cerca de tus ojos ¿Seré yo la que esta a tu lado?_

Quizá su hermano lo habría tolerado como su mejor amigo, con un gran esfuerzo Syaoran lo sabía perfectamente, pero jamás lo aceptaría como lo que era ahora, lo mejor en todos los casos es que no lo supiera siquiera, que cada persona que pudiera escuchar la fantástica historia de su viaje lo viera únicamente como su guardián, como el guardia que cuido de sus pasos para traerla a salvo, jamás como el hombre que la había amado, no quería poner en el nombre de la princesa de Clow la más mínima mancha..

Ella regresaría a día siguiente a su palacio, a su familia, a su lugar en el trono real y él debía mantenerse a distancia, su protector o no, él solo era un simple plebeyo con una historia sórdida por la cual la gente no podría sentir si no lastima por él, y no quería que jamás nunca nadie la viera a ella con la misma pena que a él, ella era una criatura de luz, de sonrisas y de sol, las sombras de su vida no la cubrirían.

Alguien lo haría, alguien más calificado que él limpiaría de hoy en adelante las lagrimas de sus ojos, que esperaba que nunca hubiera, otro la protegería, otro la amaría, nunca más que él, eso sería lo único que nadie podría hacer mejor, pero llegaría otro que volviera a ver la luz de sus ojos y la adoraría como a un dios.

**_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_**

**_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?_**

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche? ¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida?_

Aquel había sido instante perdido en el tiempo que atesoraría en su corazón toda su vida, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo incluso, cuando ella había sido momentáneamente suya, iría con él hasta el día de su muerte. Acaricio su mejilla y memorizó lo que sentía con el tacto de su piel, la suavidad de las hebras color carmesí de su cabello, el pulso de su cuello donde ríos de vida corrían con calma, hundió su rostro en el nudo de su nuca y aspiró la mezcla de arena y flores silvestres, tomó cada una de esas sensaciones y las cerró bajo llave en el lugar más recóndito en su mente, aquel lugar donde solo él tendría acceso de visitar, bebería como el vino aquellas sensaciones hasta saciarse de ellas cada vez que el alma se lo reclamara y así tendría que sobrevivir sin ella.

Sobrevivir era justo la palabra.

**_I promise, I promise_**

**_I promise I will_**

_Prometo, prometo, p__rometo__ lo seré._

Jamás y nunca la sacaría de su memoria, sería ella la piedra angular que sostendría su vida, nada se la quitaría del lugar donde sus sonrisas, donde sus caricias y sus besos lo había dejado marcado, era un juramento con su propia conciencia y su cordura que tendría que respetar para seguir vivo.

**_Will I take tender care of you?_**

**_Take your darkest night and make it bright for you_**

_¿Tomare delicado cuidado de ti? Tomare tu mas oscura noche, y la haré brillar para ti._

- Syaoran…

Tan concertado estaba con su íntimo ritual de llenarse de ella que no notó que se había despertado volteó a ver su rostro y vio dentro de las esmeraldas obscurecidas por la noche de sus ojos algo de su tristeza y su intriga.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con obvia preocupación en su voz – ¿No puedes dormir?

- Estoy bien – le respondió esperando tranquilizarla – solo estoy nervioso, por nuestra llegada mañana.

- Lo se – dijo abrazando con fuerza el delgado torso y alejando los temblores de su cuerpo – yo también.

Sakura estaba mucho más que nerviosa, estaba aterrada, todos sus recuerdos había regresado a su lugar, salvo algunos que parecía que se había perdido para siempre quizá, había algún modo de destruirlos y algunos se había arruinado a manos de alguien o por el tiempo, pero todos aquellos que poseía la ponían en un lugar donde no deseaba estar.

Ella era la princesa del reino, después de su hermano la futura soberana de Clow, y sobre sus hombros había una responsabilidad ineludible que la atormentaba.

Las princesas no se casan por amor, su padre quizá le hubiera dado la oportunidad pero su hermano, temía mucho que no, además de que la persona que ella amaba, estaba segura que sería la incorrecta delante de sus ojos.

Ella había amado a alguien, alguien que se había perdido en sus recuerdos, pero por lo poco que podía ver de aquella persona era un plebeyo y su hermano reprobaba su contacto, había sido alguien conocido profundamente querido, o al menos así lo pensaba, esperaba que aquella persona se hubiera alejado del reino, que no la recordara a ella, le dolía tener que defraudarla, pero desde que había despertado años atrás, o al menos lo que creía  habían sido años, era difícil saberlo, podían haber pasado solo meses, o décadas enteras, saltando de un tiempo a otro, desafiando el orden natural del espacio tiempo podía ser que hubieran regresado a Clow solo un día antes de partir o muchos años después, en realidad eso no importaba, el tiempo que hubiera sido desde el día que había visto los intensos y profundos ojos ámbares de su guardián su corazón le había pertenecido a él y a nadie más.

Pero por el largo tiempo en que él la había llamado solo Hime, quería decir que él también era un súbdito, sabía que su hermano lo rechazaría. Pero para ella no tenía la menor importancia si era un guardián, el herrero, el leñador o siquiera el curtidor, era él a quien su corazón había elegido, era él quien había casi dado la vida por ella, era él quien había hecho que sus tenebrosas noches oscuras se llenaran de estrellas y brillos de luna que la habían iluminado.

Pero en el momento que ellos regresaran a casa, Sakura había leído en sus ojos ellos se dirían adiós… y esa verdad la estaba matando.

**_Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?_**

**_When this world has turned _****_so cold will I be the one that's there to hold?_**

_¿Estaré allí para hacerte fuerte y para soportarte? __Cuando este mundo se halla vuelto tan frió ¿Seré la escogida para sostenerte?_

- Pero eres feliz no es así, regresar por fin a casa con la gente que te ama, debe hacerte feliz.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto la princesa – ¿Tienes a alguien que espera por ti?, ¿Alguien a quien desees regresar?

Deseó en ese momento haberle negado la mirada antes de que ella misma la viera, en sus ojos se había reflejado tan soledad que la había dejado fría, no, no había nadie a quien regresar, solo una simple casita llena de libros, mapas, objetos antiguos y recuerdos, su padre ya no estaba allí como cada noche en que ambos se sentaban a discutir alguna leyenda, un cuento mitológico y se enterraban en el estudio de cierta pieza de historia física, no había amigos, su introversión nunca le había permitido hacer una amistad real salvo con ella y ella, ella no lo esperaba, no lo recordaba siquiera.

- Syaoran – dijo Sakura acunando el rostro de Syaoran entre sus manos, la sombra de su tristeza llegaba tan profundamente entre ellos – por favor dime, no te quedes callado, yo... yo también puedo protegerte, deseo cuidarte.

No sabía que prefería, durante horas enteras había jugado con la idea de que una vez terminada la misión de Syaoran de traerla sana y salva regresaría a su vida, con su familia, sus amigos, su vida, no sabía nada de él, y cada vez que le preguntaba él se salía por una tangente, pero un hombre como él con tan nobles y amables sentimientos debía estar rodeado por gente que lo amara.

Saber que estaba solo le daba la exclusividad de su cariño pero debía ser increíblemente duro.

**_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_**

**_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?_**

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche? ¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida?_

Syaoran vio los ojos de la joven princesa cargados de lagrimas, no, de ella no quería jamás lagrimas derramadas por él.

- Tú debes estar feliz, regresaras a casa, veras a tu hermano y estoy seguro de que todo el pueblo celebrara tu llegada con fiestas y mucha alegría, has sido siempre tan amada que ellos se volverán locos de alegría al saber que su princesa a regresado.

- Y tú – dijo con voz anhelante, más como una suplica que una afirmación – tu estarás allí conmigo, también te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y te llenaran de halagos y…

- No – dijo con amargura – yo solo cumplí con mi misión, y nada más, te traje a casa como se lo prometí al rey, mi labor se ha terminado.

- Tu labor – dijo mientras una extraña rabia subía por su garganta sin poderlo evitar – es todo lo que hemos compartido, solo por que era tu labor.

- No – dijo con voz ronca, había sido mucho más que su labor, era su responsabilidad, su deseo y su propósito de vida, hacerla volver ala vida, a pesar de que todo haya sido increíblemente duro, hubiera sido muchísimo peor verla morir en sus brazos por no haber tenido el valor de salvarla, de verla yacer en su tu regazo, con todos sus recuerdos pero sin vida que haberlos intercambiado por poder salvarla – lo hice por que no podía haber hecho otra cosa.

- Syaoran…

Como habían llegado a este punto, los dos se amaban, de una forma en la que casi lastimaba, como tomar un veneno increíblemente dulce, delicioso pero letal.

**_I promise, I promise I promise I will_**

_Prometo, prometo prometo yo lo seré._

- Debes prometerme algo – dijo con suplica en su voz – solo prométeme que sin importar que pase siempre vas a quererme.

Syaoran sabía en lo profundo de su ser que no había necesidad siquiera de hacerle esa promesa, aunque deseara olvidarlo no lo lograría, ella era la persona más importante en su vida, aquella por la que había valido todos lo días levantarse y seguir luchando, por quien daría la vida, el alma y el corazón si pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

Era su persona más amada.

- Sakura… - Syaoran quería dar una excusa, quiso decirle algo que no sonara como un desprecio pero no sabía que.

- Yo se por que no puedes quedarte, los dos pertenecemos a mundos distintos que muchos se opondrán a que sigamos juntos pero, yo se que si nos amamos podremos vencer eso, por eso quiero que me prometas que me querrás siempre, así tendré un motivo para seguir luchando, si tu me quieres, no me daré por vencida, seguiré luchando para que permanezcamos juntos, necesito que me des eso Syaoran.

No podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, darle esa promesa como ella pedía haría justo lo contrario, nunca podría seguir adelante, estaría unida a una promesa que él no podía cumplir,

- No puedo – dijo con voz queda.

- Por que? – dijo con dolor en su voz.

- Por que esa promesa nunca te dejaría ser feliz.

Lagrimas cristalinas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos esmeralda, Syaoran se apresuró a limpiarlas con sus pulgares y a sentirse miserable por provocarlas. Reclino su frente contra la suya y sostuvo su rostro cerca, el aroma salado de sus lagrimas se coló dentro de su nariz y llegó a su estomago revolviéndolo, quiso tan desesperadamente poder detener esas lagrimas para siempre.

**_And I love you more every day_**

**_And nothing will take that love away_**

_Y te amo más cada día y nada terminara con este amor_

- Te amo – dijo Syaoran y sintió como su alma saltaba de gozo solo con el hecho de reconocerlo y al notar que el sentimiento en los ojos de la joven princesa era completamente reciproco – pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

- Lo será para nosotros – suplico de nuevo, no había deshonor en suplicar amor, no al él al menos, lejos de temor o humillación todo lo que ella sentía era necesidad – escucha, hemos logrado atravesar esta tardecía sanos y salvos solo por que nos amamos, cuando descubrí que estabas conmigo por que me amabas me hizo muy fuerte y muy feliz.

- Y a mi – dijo sin poder detenerse.

- Y entonces por que debemos vencernos, hemos pasado por cosas mucho más duras y más difíciles, por que tendríamos que dejar que lo que los demás piensen nos detenga ahora, no que debería ser más fuerte, nada va a hacer que yo deje de amarte Syaoran, nada, por que deberíamos rendirnos hora.

- Tú perteneces a este reino.

- Yo pertenezco a ti – dijo con tal convicción que mando escalofríos por su cuerpo –  pertenezco a tu amor y no hay nada más valioso para mi que eso

**_When you need someone_**

**_I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)_**

_Cuando necesites a alguien __Prometo que estaré allí para ti (allí para ti)_

¿Podrían de verdad hacerlo? La esperanza había sido una de esas cosas estorbosas e inútiles en las que no había creído nunca hasta que la había conocido a ella, hasta que había aprendido que las emociones que son puras te mantienen realmente vivo, más que solo respirando si tú creías en ellas.

Quizá, si los dos lo intentaban realmente con fuerza podrían derribar las altas barreras que había entre los dos, quizá podrían convencer a su hermano de que los dos se pertenecían, que se amaban, quizá podía convencer al reino entero de que el destino los había puesto juntos y había hecho que se quisieran por que ese era su destino.

Si pudiera. Si pudiera, él juraría sobre cada piedra del reino la promesa de hacerla feliz, no viviría para otra cosa que lograr una de las luminosas  puras sonrisas en sus labios, que ver en sus ojos profundos la verdadera satisfacción de solo estar viva, siempre que ella necesitara a alguien él estaría allí, en contra de viento y marea él estaría siempre allí, sería su pilar, sus sostén, su guarida y su hogar, si solo pudiera.

**_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_**

**_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?_**

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche? ¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida?_

Pero era demasiado pedirle a la vida, le había dado el favor de traerla con vida a casa, nada más, él no había pedido nada más, sería egoísta y deshonesto pedirla a ella a cambio de haberla salvado

Pero dios, deseaba ser egoísta, deseaba que ella solo fuera para él, pero las cosas no podían ser de ese modo, los sueños que había creado a su lado no podían ser, debía sostenerse de los que sabía que eran los únicos que se le permitían, los de amarla en secreto y a una distancia prudente.

- Sakura – él la sostuvo cerca, con los ojos le suplico silencio – el sacrificio no vale la pena, yo no soy nadie, solo soy…

Pero lo que pudiera haber dicho fue callado por un beso que sabía a sal y tristeza, Sakura sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y se aseguro de poner en ese beso, sus sentimientos más puros, su necesidad, sus esperanzas, sus miedos, todo, todo lo que pudiera disuadir de permanecer a su lado.

Lo necesitaba, no podía permitirle irse de su lado.

**_I promise I will and I promise (and I promise)_**

**_I promise (oh I promise you)_**

**_I will be there when you call me (when you call me)_**

_Prometo lo sere, y prometo (y prometo) Prometo (oh te prometo)__ Que estaré allí cuando me llames (cuando me llames_

- No seria un sacrificio Syaoran – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos que no podían dejar de caer – el sacrificio seria perderte, eso seria lo único que no soportaría.

- Sakura…

- Por favor Syaoran prométemelo.

La revelación cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada, ella sufriría si la dejaba, no había pensado en ello hasta el momento en que ella misma se lo había dicho, estaba convencido de que ella seguiría con su vida como siempre y que su presencia o su ausencia no cambiaria aquel hecho, se había concentrado tanto en el propio pesar que le significaba a él tener que dejarla que había pasado por alto que aquel amor era reciproco, que ella lo amaba de la misma manera que lo hacía él.

Cuando vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se dio cuenta de que las leyes de reciprocidad no pasarían por alto en medio de su historia, cada gran deseo, debe tener su precio, y ellos debían pagar también por el suyo, si querían amarse debían luchar, no habían pedido ese amor intenso, imparable, poderoso, inmortal, solo había nacido y los dos lo habían abrazado para no dejarlo ir, y debían saldar la deuda que habían creado por ello.

Ella lo miraba intensamente, con sus brillantes ojos casi le estaba gritando que no sería una lucha que haría solo, que ella estaría allí para él, como lo había estado siempre. Ellos podrían, debía creer en eso, ellos lograrían derrotar cada obstáculo en su camino.

Y le pediría a cada dios existente en el mundo que así fuera.

**_I promise (I promise) I promise I will_**

_Prometo (prometo) prometo lo seré._

- Te lo prometo.

Dijo casi como un susurro y la encerró en un abrazo apretado y se prometió a su mismo, que de todos los juramentos que hiciera en su vida este sería al que más honraría, que el día que las cosas fueran en su contra sostendría su manos y se obligaría a seguir avanzando llevándola de su lado.

Los ojos de la joven princesa se llenaron de lagrimas, pero serian las lagrimas más dulces que jamás hubiera derramado, eran lagrimas de amor y de ilusión, lo lograrían, de dijo a su misma al aspirar el profundo aroma a sándalo y arena de su querido Syaoran, no sería fácil pero lo lograrían al final.

Así una vez más, los dos jóvenes solos se embarazaban en una aventura más, aquella que esta vez los llevaría a la felicidad.

**_Fin_**

22 de Agosto de 2007

1:36 PM

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

nota de autora: como les dije cuando hice el AMV aquí esta el fanfic, me gusta hacer fuertes a mis protagonistas, lo disfruto mucho, así que aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten, nos veremos a la próxima.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


End file.
